


Used

by Rhian204



Category: Emmerdale, Liv Flaherty - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Grooming, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhian204/pseuds/Rhian204
Summary: Before I say anything this is a sensitive subject and if you don’t like it then you don’t have to read it but I don’t need you commenting your hate. It won’t stop me from writing because I now know that people do support me.Liv is groomed





	Used

It all began on that last day at the youth offenders. Liv was the unlucky one, the one that stuck out to the evil man that had convinced everyone that he was the kind and amazing teacher that wanted nothing more but to help everyone. Liv even considered him a hero sometimes, he’d helped her when Aaron couldn’t and was there whenever to listen when her Liv needed too.  
Steve told her when she was packing up early that morning that he wanted to see her more. That they were friends and he said that they could see each other so Liv could talk to him like she did inside.

“Seriously?” Liv gasped happily. “You’d do that?” She couldn’t believe that Steve still wanted to help her, even though it would probably make his life more difficult. She saw him as a friend, a real friend that listened to you no matter what. Even Gabby wasn’t a real friend. 

“Of course! You have come a long way since arriving here and I think that if you carry on talking to me then you will carry on improving.” Steve told her kindly. He gave her a small smile and gently stroked her arm acting as if it was nothing. At first Liv found it extremely uncomfortable and strange but then thought it to be harmless. If only she knew what that would lead to. Then Liv would have never let him near her. Near anyone!

When arriving home Liv didn’t even hesitate to text Steve when everyone had finally gone to sleep. Faiths ignorance made Livs arrival even worse than it had to be. She walked into her home to find that everyone was there with big smiles in their faces and a cake had been made for her. At least it was her favourite type, chocolate. There was a massive bright blue banner that had ‘welcome home’ written in it in bubble writing and everywhere you turned there were balloons of all different shapes and colours. It wasn’t difficult to tell that neither Aaron or Robert had a clue about the party and both seemed extremely angry with Faith, but that could wait till later. 

-

On her first day back at school after a shockingly good day Liv saw Steve waiting outside at the end of the day. He gave her a quick wave when seeing her and smiled. It looked like he hadn’t been working that day from the way the man was dressed. Instead of a woolly jumper that half of the girls would say is ‘out of fashion’ Steve was wearing a casual shirt with a leather jacket, jeans and trainers.

Liv walked up to him without even noticing that Gabby and Jacob had called her just before getting on the bus. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the prison?” She asked him curiously as she tugged on her bag for no reason whatsoever.

“I just thought that you might want to come to mine and talk like we did inside.” Steve answered. “I know that it seems weird-“

“And creepy-“ Liv added jokingly.

“But I’m just offering, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

There was a moment of silence as the teen watched the bus where her two friends were calling her name and gently banging on the window to get her attention. Neither one of them stopped calling for her until the bus began to drive away and then Gabby grunted had decided to text her, confused by her actions. Quickly Liv texted Gabby and said that she was staying behind to do art homework and not to worry.

-

“What’d she say?” Jacob wondered when seeing the expression in Gabby’s face change from confused to slightly annoyed.

Gabby pocketed her phone and let out a sigh. “She’s staying behind to do some art stuff. Great what am I suppose to do now?! I’ve got nobody to hang out with.”

“You could hang out with Laurel and Bob?” Jacob suggested as a joke but ended up receiving an evil glare from Gabby for no less than ten seconds. “Or not.” He added after beginning to feel uncomfortable.

\- 

Steve drove Liv to his home. It wasn’t that far, perhaps around twenty minutes. When they arrived she was amazed to see what a nice home Steve had. It looked expensive from all the furniture and there was a bar, making it look as if the man hosts parties regularly. They made their way into the massive flat and went to the kitchen. When Liv sat down comfortably, admiring all of the paintings that were hung up Steve was busy making a brew for both of them while speaking.

“So I thinking that maybe I could pick you up every other day to come here and talk?” He suggested giving Liv a glance and turned back when she nodded. “And I think that we should just keep this a secret for a bit.”

“What why?” Liv asked confused just before taking a sip of the brew that had just been given to her. The heat from the cup warmed up her hands nicely for a couple of seconds, until it became too hot to bare and the girl had no choice but to leave it for a couple of minutes to cool down. 

He sat down opposite her with his drink. “I just think that people might find it a bit strange and I didn’t think that you wanted everyone knowing that you’re talking to somebody.” 

After hearing the believable excuse, Liv gave him a warm and thanking smile and thanked him. The man smiled back at her and drank his drink almost completely working the minute. It was only when Liv commented on how fast he was drinking that he stopped himself. Liv ended up staying for almost two hours talking to Steve. They ended up moving from the kitchen to the living room, Steve had made it clear that he wanted to be close to her when they were talking. The teen thought nothing of it she was so busy confiding about being worried about what people would say and if she’d done good in her exams. 

“I know that you said that I might just pass but what if I don’t?! What if I don’t next year either and I end up with no qualifications and-“

“Hey calm down! You don’t have to stress about those now. Not until you know your results from these ones. And you have your family and me and your friends to support you the entire way.” He placed his hand gently close to Liv’s inner thigh, straight away Liv felt uncomfortable, wanting nothing more but to push him away, nervous that it would move closer and closer. But she didn’t incase it hurt the mans feelings. His hand moved slightly every once in a while, but not always closer. Sometimes it moved backwards which made Liv feel more relieved. That happened every single time that Liv came over. She got use to it eventually, thinking that it was harmless and maybe just a habit that Steve had. But at first Liv would think that he was being inappropriate, which he was but she didn’t properly realise at all.

-

After around a week of coming home later every other night Aaron and Robert had begun to notice. Notice how she seemed to keep herself to herself more now, which was exactly the opposite of what they needed with her drinking problem now. They tried their best to talk to her but Liv always insisted that she was fine and hadn’t even thought about having a drink eve since coming home. The two men didn’t know what to believe. It did look to be that the girl was telling the truth, Gabby and Jacob had even told them that when asked about how Liv was doing in school. They’d also told Robert that Liv was staying behind school to do art by accident. But he didn’t even think anything if it. Not until asking her if he could see some of her artwork when they were alone watching a movie. But Liv insisted that he couldn’t no matter what. 

“Why not? I’m sure your teachers wouldn’t mind.” Robert said calmly, watching as Liv struggling to come up with an excuse.

“Because! It’s private and I just don’t want anyone to see it.” He gave her a Steve look which she quickly noticed. “What?”

“Are you sure that you’re telling me the truth? Because I will call the school to check.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned it on, watching how Liv’s face dropped when he did so. 

“No please don’t” she pleaded. 

“Tell me what’s going on and then I might consider it.” He replied in a dull tone that made him sound miserable even though he wasn’t. 

Liv battled wether she should or should not tell Robert the truth in her mind for almost a minute. Robert did give her a look that told her to hurry up but waited patiently in the end, thinking that it might be serious or something to do with her drinking problem. 

‘Maybe it’ll be better for me to tell them the truth, then I won’t have to lie all the time and I might be allowed to go over for longer and maybe everyday.’ She thought to herself secretly. But that was the positive part. ‘But they might say that I can’t go over there anymore. Or not as much. What if everyone at school finds out? I’d be the laughing stock all over again and I might drink. No! No I can’t do that!”

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when receiving a nudge in the arm by Robert who was beginning to become worried by the expression on her face.

“Liv?” He grunted.

“Fine I’ll tell you!” She lied. “I’ve been going to this place in Hotten where kids do graffiti. That’s it, I swear!” The lie was said perfectly to be believable. And there was really a place in Hotten where graffiti was done all day and night by extremely artistic and talented people. Liv had gone there before and painted there as well but it had been a while.

“Why is my first question? And then why lie about it?” Was all Robert said before taking a sip of his drink that had been untouched for almost an hour. 

“Because I like to go there by myself and watch them paint. Plus nobody can see me from where I watch so there’s no hassle and if the police come I won’t get in trouble.” Liv watched as Robert took everything in quickly, all he did was sigh and tell her to carry on explaining. “And If I told you then you’d all probably tell me that it’s dangerous and I can’t go or you might want to go and I like being by myself there! No offence.”

“None taken” he said back to her. “Listen you do realise that I have to tell Aaron all of this?” He carried in when receiving a weak nod along with a disappointed smile. “Ok, but I’ll make sure that he doesn’t do anything to stop you going there as long as you stay safe and we’ll all just carry on. But you’re not allowed to paint there and if you do get in trouble then you’re not going back there. Deal?”

Rolling her eyes Liv agreed to Roberts wishes. “Deal”

-

Liv and Steve were still secretly meeting up and talking just as much as before. Sometimes almost everyday because Aaron and Robert thought that Liv was watching people do graffiti as weird as it may seem. Along with touching Liv’s leg Steve had began to compliment Liv’s appearance more often and tell her how mature she is and that his friends would like her, and would sometimes brush her hair behind her ear when it was loose. But he rarely did that after Liv told him to stop. The guy knew that Liv would be a difficult target but he liked challenges. After all the monster had been doing this long enough to think that he was invisible.

One day, when thinking that the time was right Steve made a dangerous moves. “Listen I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a couple of days now and I don’t know how you will react but I think that you’re mature enough.”

He was given a confused stare, a extremely confused stare. “What ya talking about?” Liv said to him oblivious to what would he said next.

There were a couple seconds of nervous silence as Steve tried to speak. He put on a good act. “I think that you’re a really special girl. And I do like you. A lot actually.” He told her, stuttering his words and looking down every couple seconds, making it seem that he was nervous or scared.

All Liv could do was stare at him amazed. She didn’t know what to say at all. Saying that she didn’t like him might have ruined the entire relationship in her opinion but dating a man in his mid thirties would be strange. And Aaron would kill him for even looking at his little sister like that. 

“I don’t know what to say?” Liv sighed. She was too busy debating on her mind in what to do, she did actually have just a little thought the other day about if she liked him or not. And struggling with her sexuality was just making the whole matter ten times worse. But it made her think that this might be her only chance of dating someone. And that was the thing that made her say yes unfortunately. If only she had said no.

-

A couple of days into the relationship and everything was fine, great even. The relationship was obviously kept a secret except for Gabby. Liv had told her that she was seeing someone but refused to tell who. After trying her very best to find out who the mystery guy was and failing Gabby agreed to cover for her whenever needed. Aaron had noticed how Liv was often in her phone texting someone. And that someone was Steve. That was the good part about being a teacher in a prison. The had he same teaching times as the kids in proper schools so Liv didn’t have to wait that long. 

It was after a week that they slept together. And it was nerve racking for Liv afterwards, never being with anyone else before and that and worrying about if you used protection or not. But besides that it was nice, Liv had heard some girls that were in her year say that you’re not a proper woman until you’ve slept with someone. And because of that it did make her feel more mature, and her feel like she was a proper woman now.

The next morning after that Liv was already up, dressed and having breakfast when Steve cane out of the bedroom. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and began to make some toast for himself until Liv spoke.

“Did we use protection? I can’t remember?”

Steve turned to face her and smiled. “No but don’t worry because I can’t have kids anyway so we don’t have to worry.”

A wave of relief came over her. The small little thought had been circling her brain for hours and now it had disappeared thankfully. “Ok well I better get to school. I saw a bus yesterday not far form here that stops right by my school. So I’ll see ya on Sunday yeah?”

Steve nodded and watched as Liv walked out of the building and across the road. He smiled when thinking that she was ready for his next step. 

-

“Liv wait up!” Gabby yelled after seeing Liv walk into school by herself smiling. “So?” She asked.

“So what?”

“How was it?” Gabby gasped excited and rugged in Liv’s arm when doing so.

They walked into their form class and sat down next to each other. They were the first ones there and their teacher was nowhere to be seen like usual. 

“How was what?” Liv asked pulling out her pencil case and placing on her desk.

She looked over to see Gabby looking gobsmacked. “You stayed over at your boyfriends house right?”

“Yeah?”

“So you slept with hi-“

“Oh my god Gabs! I’m not telling you about that.” Liv exclaimed quietly when realising what her friend meant.

“So you did do it?” Gabby said afterwards with a cheeky smirk. 

“Yeah” 

“Yes! Finally Liv Flaherty is in love!” She giggled happily, a bit too happy in Liv’s opinion. “Does Aaron know yet?”

“No and he isn’t going to!” The other girl said firmly. “Aaron would literally murder him after giving him a beating.” 

“What? Why?”

Liv quickly sighed before explaining her reasons. “You can’t say anything ok?” 

“Ok” Gabby nodded and leaned in to hear Liv speak when two boys walked into the classroom.

“The guy is a bit older and Aaron has met him before. He likes him but would kill him if he found out.” Liv explained before turning back to face the front of the classroom as if nothing had just happened. 

Gabby looked at her worriedly. “How old are we talking? Is he like an old man?”

“No and I don’t actually know his age but he’s older and it doesn’t matter so let’s leave it. Please?”

“Fine”

-

Liv was fine with him. Her so called boyfriend that was kind and caring and listened to every word that she said. Eventually Gabby forgot about her worries and carried on as usual. It was Aaron that was annoying her now. Always asking where she’d been and why was she always at her friends house overnight instead of coming home. It got to the point where Liv was starting to loose her temper with him.

They were having food one night while Robert was working late to give the two a chance to catchup and talk. Aaron was thankful while Liv wanted to punch the blond in the face so hard that he’d end up on the floor. As they were eating pizza Aaron couldn’t help start a conversation.

“So I was thinking that maybe we could all go somewhere tomorrow since it’s an insect day? Like a theme park or something?” He suggested harmlessly. 

The expression on Liv’s face clearly said that she didn’t want to do anything with her brother. “Uh no thanks I’ve got plans.” She muttered in a dull tone.

Aaron looked at her annoyed by how she was acting. “Can’t you just cancel? We’ve done nothing since you’ve been out.”

“No I can’t cancel and I don’t want to so get off my case before I throw this pizza in your face!” Liv snapped, storming out of the room afterwards and into her room. 

Aaron waited to hear the loud bang of her door closing and got up. He got her pizza and dumped it all in the bin while asking himself ‘what just happened?’  
It was easy to see that she needed to time to calm down and that was what Aaron gave her. When Aaron finally did go up to talk to his sister he stopped and listened in on a conversation that she was having over the phone. It didn’t sound like she was talking to a friend, more like a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“Honestly I don’t know what to do he’s driving me insane! I wish I could stay with you.”

“No! If Aaron found out that I was dating you he’d kill you.”

Suddenly Liv hung up the phone after hearing the door open and him walk in with a look of confusion on his face. “Who’s this boyfriend or girlfriend that you’re talking to then?” He asked sitting down in her bed calmly.

“It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“While your living with me it’s got everything to do with me. I’m not going to kill him or her or anything but I do need to know these sort of things?” He said gently. 

“Why?”

“Because Liv if you’re having... you know then I need to know. Well I don’t but someone needs to. Presumably my mum or Vic.”

Liv struggles to even listen to what Aaron said about her having sex and all that sort of stuff. She wanted nothing more but to tell him to shut up and leave it all. It wasn’t really any of his business anyway in her opinion. “Aaron do us all a favour and shut up before I make you and you’re not meeting ‘him’ ok?” She told her brother harshly and then hoped that would be the end of it.

But it wasn’t

“Hold on, why can’t I know who he is? Liv I’m not gonna do anything-“

“Aaron leave me alone!” 

The man was taken aback by how Liv was acting. He’d never seen her like this and it was really concerning. As much as he wanted to argue there was no point. The best thing to do was give the teen some space and hope that later on she’d be calmer but talk with Gabbyfirst. So that’s what he did. 

-

Aaron went to the Woolpack hoping to find Gabby with presumably Bernice or Laurel after searching the rest of the village for her. Thankfully she was there with Arthur on her phone. Both of them had food but Gabby wasn’t really eating any of it while Arthur was scoffing it all down as quick as he possibly could. 

“Gabby can I talk to you?” Aaron said loudly grabbing her and Arthur’s attention.

“Sure, what’s up?” She asked walking over to him and indicating her little brother to stay where he was. 

“Do you know who Liv’s boyfriend is?”

“No believe me I’ve tried to find out. She won’t tell anybody his name or anything.” Gabby answered honestly and was just about to let it slip that the guy was older. 

“Ok but has she really been staying at his instead of yours? And don’t bother lying because I’ll ask your mum.”

Gabby waited a couple of seconds to answer Aarons question. She was trying to think of something to say because she didn’t want to get her best friend into trouble. But she had no other choice.

“Yeah, sorry but I promised that I wouldn’t say anything.” 

As much as he wanted to lecture the girl Aaron had other things to worry about decided to let her go without getting into trouble.  
“Oh, well cheers” he sighed stressfully and then went to sit at the bar where Vic and Rebecca were working since Chas was ill, Charity’s day off and Marlon had April and Gabby went back to sit down with Arthur. 

Vic walked over to Aaron with a glass of beer that she had poured when seeing how stressed he looked.  
“So Liv’s got a boyfriend now then?” Vic asked curiously placing the drink in front of him.

“Yeah I heard her on the phone to him.” Aaron muttered rubbing his eyes looking exhausted and stressed.

Rebecca turned to face him after giving a customer some change and spoke.  
“What is it?”

“It’s nothing really Liv’s just acting out she and won’t let me know who this guy is. I’m just a little worried.” 

“Aww, look at you, being the protective big brother!” Rebecca laughed.

Vic places a comforting hand on Aaron’s and smiled at him. “Hey don’t stress about her. In a couple of days I bet you she’ll be right as rain.”

“Thanks But could I ask you a favour?”

“Sure! What is it?”

“Could you talk to Liv one night about you know-“ Aaron said uncomfortably hoping that Vic would realise what he meant almost immediately. And she did, Aaron could tell that she could but just to annoy the man Vic decided to wait a few moments. 

“Birds and bees?” She finally said, making Aaron let out a deep breath just before giving her a small and quick nod. “Don’t worry about it I’ll talk to her about it all when I get the chance.”

-

Liv was slowly becoming more and more horrible to anyone and everyone that tried to speak to her. Except Gabby and Jacob. It wasn’t that they were doing something wrong to was just being asked about her boyfriend every second of the day was making her want to just leave the room. And Aaron was getting on her nerves by repeating the same things over and over again. 

‘You know can talk to me? Can I meet him? What’s his name? How old is he? You need to talk to me!’

It was driving her mad. Steve always said that if they were annoying her that she was more than welcomed to stay at his. And that’s what Liv did in the end. Most weeks Liv would text Aaron to say that she’s saying at her boyfriend’s house and would sometimes stay for two nights in a row. People were beginning to worry about how distant Liv had become to everyone. Gabby never saw her outside of school and she hated it more than anything. Hated being alone all the time, having nobody to talk to, it was making her realise how tough Liv had it for a few months though. Gabby has began to wonder if this was Liv’s way of showing her how she felt to have nobody to hang out with, even though it wasn’t her intention. But Liv couldn’t care less. Having fun with her boyfriend at his parties was her main source of fun. 

The first party was the worst one. Only because Steve wanted nothing more except for Liv to hang out with his friends that were slightly creepy. They all acted like she was their girlfriend. Trying not to be rude Liv would attempt to call Steve over or say that she’s going to the toilet and would tell Steve that they’re being inappropriate, but he didn’t care. Just acted like it was normal. So that was what Liv believed. She believed that everything was alright and that Steve loved her more than anything. He had even spoke about having a future with her, and made her feel special and important. She felt like this was the only good thing that had happened in her life so aft except for finding Aaron of course. And that was how she wanted it to stay. 

One night when staying with Steve he’d asked her to do something. 

“What? You want me to sleep with your mate because his girlfriend just dumped him?” Liv scoffed shocked and slightly horrified. She knew that it was wrong but somehow she just couldn’t say no. Seeing how desperate he seemed.

“Please love! He just needs to have one good night. It’s harmless.” Steve insisted. He sounded so kind and caring but he wasn’t actually. He was being an evil, disgusting man. “It’s just to help him out.”

Liv wanted to say no and leave, but she didn’t want to disappoint him like she always does. The girl nervously agreed and said that she’d do whatever he needed her to do. She was blinded by love. Steve kissed her on the lips gently and thanked her. 

“I did actually buy you an outfit to wear.” He said standing up and going to the bedroom.

Liv watched curiously as he walked back out of the room. Her fingers played with the end of her shirt until Steve came out with a warm smile and with a beautiful dress. Liv loved it, she loved everything about it. The soft feeling and beautiful pattern and the lush dark blue colour. She stood up and took the dress and put it against herself. 

“Oh my god! Steve I love it.” 

He placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a small nudge to the bedrooms direction. “Try it on.” He told her. “You’re meeting him in an hour at the bar next door.”

Liv did as she was told not even realising that Steve had already planned the ‘date’ without even getting her consent to do so. When putting on the beautiful dress Liv finally realised how short it was, and the high heels were something that she would never wear. When getting changed Steve gave her some makeup and said that she needed to look nice. At first Liv just asked herself if she did actually look nice without makeup but just forgot about it all after a while. When the teen was properly dressed she took a minute to look in the mirror, out of everything she wanted to pull the dress down more, it was just far too short and would probably end up annoying her through the entire night. But there was no time and soon Steve was rushing her to the bar and before she knew to Liv was making her way upstairs to the owner of the pub’s bedroom with him.

“Shouldn’t someone be running the bar?” Liv said when wanting to change her mind and leave but realised that it was too late.

The man sat down next to her in the bed and began to touch her leg inappropriately, like Steve did. “Nah I’ve closed up just for this. So it better be good.” The way the man spoke sounded as if he was threatening her. His lips met Liv’s neck and before she knew it she was being laid down in the bed while the stranger was getting undressed. He had complete control over her no matter what, when walking into the room Liv noticed a gun. It was mostly hidden by some old shirts and ties but the end of it was just visible. As the man leaned over her and kissed her and touched her Liv did her best to stay silent, to not cry and disappoint Steve. He was all that mattered to him now, because he had brainwashed her. 

-

One night with a ‘friend’ ended up being three nights every week. Liv was having sex with either one single man or groups of men at Steve’s parties, all of them were definitely more than ten years older than her. But how they looked and dressed it wasn’t difficulty tell. She wanted to say no every single time that someone touched her or when they began to have sex with her but she thought that she had no choice, that Steve would leave her if she didn’t do as asked. It went on for weeks and weeks and weeks. It got to the point where Liv felt that it was normal. She wouldn’t have thought that if she knew that Steve was receiving money in exchange for men to have sex with her. Every time they would take her clothes off, sometimes rip them and would be so violent that Liv wouldn’t be able to move until they’d left because she was so scared. At the beginning there always a strong surge to scream and shout and say no but it slowly disappeared. Even though Liv still dreaded having sex with random men she acted like everything was fine. Steve would buy her expensive things to wear like short tops and skirts and dresses but none of that mattered to Liv, the thing that mattered to where was that Steve would actually talk about them moving away together to start a life. To be happy. 

The only reason that Liv was with Steve so much now was because of a massive fight that her and Aaron had that ended up with her moving in with Steve. It was perfect that Aaron didn’t know where to look in her opinion but the amount of times that Aaron had appeared at the school and considered calling the police about the whole situation was showing just how much he struggled to deal with it all. His heart was broken at that time, and would spend his nights crying to himself while Robert was asleep and spent his days praying that Liv would walk through the front door. Robert had to be the strong one, going to see Chas and Gabby about the whole situation. Until Liv texted Aaron of course, then he stepped us and made his mum and partner proud. But he still barely saw his little sister. Gabby was his way of knowing that she’s ok by telling him if she’s at school and if she seemed ok. And every time Gabby saw Liv She was ok, smiling and acting like everything was normal even though it wasn’t. One day Aaron had enough. He was stressed and worried every second of the day but when he showed up at the school and forced Liv home that things got worse for her.

When Liv finally went back to Steve’s after talking to Aaron and making a deal that Liv could spend every other night with him just so Aaron could actually see her, he was fuming. She walked into his flat smiling and telling him what happens but he didn’t listen to a single word of it. Instead the man grabbed her by the arm and yelled: “WHERE WERE YOU?!” Even though he had the answer.

Liv froze with fear. She’d never seen Steve like this before. So angry and violent, the teen was tempted to run for a moment but didn’t. “My brother dragged me home and took my phone. I’m sorry if I worried you.” She whispered in a shaky voice.

“Worried me?! You were suppose to be at the party last night and you weren’t! Jeff was waiting for almost an hour because we were waiting for you!” He told the small girl, face turning red and eyes looking as if they were about to pop. In his hand was a lit cigarette. He and Liv watched silently as the smoke left it and flew around the room. His face was read and sweaty making him seem even more terrifying. Shakily Liv tried to pull her arm away thinking that it was about to get burnt. But that was the worst thing she could’ve done in that moment. 

“DON’T YOU EVEN DARE!”

With that the cigarette was pressed against her skin causing a agonising, burning sensation and a mark on her pale arm. Liv let out a cry of pain and tears were streaming down her face and she stared at the mark. She was about to run from it all, fo back to Aaron where she was safe. But then Steve acted like he felt bad and guilty. He started to cry and apologise nonstop.

“I can’t believe I did that! Please forgive me!”

Liv starred at him still shaking. “It’s fine, I shouldn’t have made you angry.”

“No I shouldn’t have done that! I’m so sorry! I love you!”

She had a chance to leave and never look back. Liv was ready to leave after what he had just done, revealing the lobster that he is. But the man sounded like he was sorry and regretted it even though he didn’t. But when those words left his mouth. ‘I love you’ Liv just couldn’t help but fall back into his trap. She truly loved him, and in that moment she proved it to him. Proved that she was oblivious to what was happening to her.

“I love you too” 

In Steve’s mind he was proud of himself and hating himself for screwing up. Everything that he’d done to get Liv would’ve gone down the drain in only a moment of anger. But Liv was too deep in to back out straight away. 

-

Robert was not happy one but about the deal that Aaron had made. Every other Liv he could stay at her boyfriends? It was absolutely ridiculous! And Robert wasn’t the only man to think so either. Chas had no choice but to put her son straight after a couple of days of Robert failing too. The woman took her son into the back room while she was at work, then the conversation began.

“Right I’m sick and tired of this! Son I know Rob has given you grief about Liv and this whole boyfriend situation. But somebody has to and I’m prepared to!” Chas screamed, making Aaron flinch a couple of times. 

“What am I suppose to do?! I’ve already pushed Liv far away as it is, all because I tried to make her tell me who her bloke is and look what’s happened! She was ready to leave me for good again, so I did what I had to do to actually be able to see her. I’m not loosing my little sister just because of some random bloke.” 

Chas’s heart crumbled into pieces when hearing her son’s words. How scared and worried he sounded, at one moment she thought that he would break into tears. She was surprised that he didn’t in fact. The say his voice sounded, shaky Jess something that people barely heard from Aaron. The last time Chas had heard him like this was when he was telling her about what Gordon did. Monster. The woman quickly pulled him into a hug and let him cry his heart out. Showing how scared he was for his sister, seeing how much she had changed ever since being with this man was the worst part. As much as Aaron wanted to stop her from seeing him and take action he couldn’t. Not without loosing Liv in the process that was clear. 

-

It wasn’t until a couple of days after Steve hurt her that somebody noticed. She was frightened to say no to whatever Steve said, thinking that it would lead to another burn mark and more pain. The girl was luck that the burn mark was on the upper part of her arm, so it was easy to hide from everyone, including herself as weird as that sounds. When Liv told Steve about her deal with Aaron, that she would spend every other night at his Steve hated it. It was a setback that he couldn’t afford to have but it was better than her brother becoming suspicious of his identity, especially knowing him briefly. So Steve agreed and just tried to make the best amount of money that he could. Liv was happier that way instead of before. It was better having a chance to have her own freedom, she hadn’t realised how much time she’d spent away from her family and friends in the past months. Aaron and Robert tried their bests to keep Liv in their good sides, both wanting for her to run off and live with somebody that they didn’t even know. 

“So I was thinking that we could all go out to that new theme park tomorrow.” Robert said lightly at dinner that night. 

Liv gave him a confused look that said ‘I’m at Steve’s’ but Robert couldn’t tell. “But tomorrow night I’m at my boyfriends. You know that, it has to be another night.” She replied sharply.

The two men looked at her concerned by how Liv didn’t even consider just not staying with him that night. It was annoying enough for them both that this is the deal that they had to make just so Liv would see them, it was staring to become worrying. When they made the deal Robert had told Aaron that Liv wouldn’t spend every single other night at her secret boyfriends house, surely she couldn’t spend one of ‘his’ nights at theirs. It wasn’t a big deal. 

“Why?” Aaron asked chewing in his food. “You spend every other night there anyway can’t you just spend tomorrow with us also? It’s not a big thing to ask for. We just miss you.” Aaron told her, trying not to reveal how worried he actually was. Robert caught onto it almost straight away but Liv didn’t at all. She was completely oblivious to it. 

“We’ve got plans and it’s too late to cancel.” She stayed, beginning to sound stressed or overwhelmed, of both even. 

“Well what are they?” Robert asked.

“Party”

“Oh, um ok fine we’ll go another time.” Aaron muttered disappointed. He was worried about her but didn’t know how to tell her. It could just be the stress of not knowing who this boyfriend is but to him it felt like more than that. It was more serious.

That night Robert decided that he couldn’t go in watching Aaron so miserable. When he had finally fallen asleep the blonde knocked gently on Liv’s door. He was greeted with a smile from the teen who was sitting at the end of her bed, legs crossed while on her phone, presumably texting Steve. 

“What you want?” She asked trying to be nice but sounded rather rude instead. He put her phone down on her bed and leaned against the wall behind her. In her mind she wanted to tell Robert to get out, thinking that she knew what he was going to ask. And she was right.

“Listen I understand that you’re growing up and have your own life but you’re still Aarons little sister. And mine in fact, we just want to spend some time with ya, and not just watching a film or having food at the Woolpack, a proper day out as a family.” He stayed in a quiet voice so Aaron wouldn’t wake up since he was a light sleeper. It was shocking how Aaron wound wake up if there was a single noise, like a yawn or sneeze. Robert expected Liv to become defensive or say that she just didn’t want to go, but she was honest instead thankfully.

“I know and I’m sorry, it’s just this party was planned like weeks ago and it’s a surprise birthday party, I know the guy really well and I can’t miss it. Believe I would come if I could, just not tomorrow.” 

Robert nodded understandably, he smiled and sighed heated something else. “Well how about next week then?”

“Yeah that’d be great”

Robert wanted to say more, stay something specific, but it might just push Liv away more. But he did it anyway thinking that it wouldn’t effect anything in the end. “You could bring your boyfriend.” He offered kindly. “It’d be great for Aaron and you. Knowing what he’s like and you’ve been together for a couple of months now and we don’t even know his name.”

Liv was desperate for him to be quiet and let the subject go. But knowing Robert Sugden he wouldn’t until he was satisfied. “If you’re that desperate, his name is Steve and that’s it.”

“That’s it? What about what school he goes to or where he lives?”

“And why do you need to know that? So you can spy on me?” Liv joked, but the expression on Roberts face said otherwise. “Oh my god! You were gonna spy on me weren’t you?”

“No! Liv I wouldn’t do that but Aaron’s worried about you and so am I as a matter of fact.”

Beep

The two of them looked down at Liv’s phone when hearing the mouse. On the screen a message popped up, from Steve. Before even having a chance to snatch her phone Robert had it in his hands and was rushing down the stairs reading the message with Liv behind him trying to take it back.

‘Sam says that he wants you to wear that sexy dress tomorrow and Toby wants to watch you with James’

Robert immediately became confused, but concerned mostly. He had blocked every sound while reading the message. “Sam? Who the hell is Sam? And Toby and James? Sexy dress?”

Suddenly the phone was snatched out of his hands by Liv and just as she was about to run off Robert quickly grabbed her by the arm, putting pressure in her burn mark that cause Liv to cry out in pain. Tears began to glaze over her eyes as she tried to pretend that nothing had just happened. Aaron had already woke up and was running over to his little sister worried. 

“What happened?” He panicked when seeing the concern in Roberts face. “Is it your arm?”

Liv pulled herself away from the blonde man and screamed in their faces. “No! Get off me! And give me back my phone!” She demands putting her hand out. She acted like nothing had happened. Like she wasn’t still in pain that would make her cry, it was like feeling the agonising and painful slow burn all over again, it seemed like the pain wasn’t ever going to end. But it did eventually after a minute or two.

All Robert did was scoff at her, confusing Aaron even more than he already was. “You seriously think that I’m just going to act like nothing’s wrong when it clearly is?”

“What makes you say that?” Liv scoffed back at him. 

Robert gave her phone to Aaron he could read the message much to Liv’s horror. His face dropped as the message carried on and on until it finally ended. All Aaron could do was gasp and looked back up at his sister who had no idea of that was written in the message. Well not until Aaron spoke.

“Who’s Sam, Toby and James? And why does Toby want to watch you with James and what does Sam want you in a sexy dress for?” He yelled angrily.

“Yes and also why does Steve, you’re boyfriend sound like he doesn’t care if you’re with another guy?” Robert added, fists clenching tightly and face turning red. He receive a confused glance from Aaron for a second until realising that Steve was the name of her boyfriend. 

“It’s nothing!” Liv yelled back at them both. “And it’s got nothing to do with either of ya so leave it! I’m not gonna say anything no matter what you do.” 

“Fine then” Robert grunted reluctantly. “Show is your arm instead.”

Liv’s face dropped. She kept on refusing to do so until it came to the point were Aaron was ready to tackle her to the floor and Robert would pull her sleeve up himself. She was terrified about how they would react, as you would be. Seeing a cigarette burn on someone you care about isn’t exactly good, you’d go ballistic! In the end Liv did as she was told, not knowing what else to do in the moment and revealed her burn to her brothers. Their faces dropped instantly and Robert took hold of her arm and began to yell.

“Who did this?! When? How?” He panicked. 

“Robert shut up!” Liv screamed at him furiously. “Leave me alone!”

“You actually think that we can now? After seeing that? Liv you have a flaming cigarette burn on your arm! We need to know how!” Aaron said stressfully. 

They all sat down in the kitchen in the end. Well Aaron and Robert did, Liv was forced to and couldn’t see another way out so did as told for once. But the teenager refused to speak until her brother thought the worst. 

He sat down opposite her looking more nervous than ever. “Liv..” he started and sounded truly scared. “You didn’t do it.. to.. yourself? Did you?”

She was horrified that her brother would even consider thinking that, Liv knew how bad self harming was and it showed just how scared he was for her. Liv shook her head as quick as she possibly could. She looked mad for a moment. “No! Aaron I would never do that! Not after what you went through because of it.”

The sentence reassured the two adults, but it now meant that somebody hurt Liv.

“Was it him? Steve?” Robert stuttered.

Liv froze for a moment. Unsure of what to say as an answer. Yes? No? None of your business? In the end she admitted the truth. But only after more than an hour of them trying to get her to talk.

“It was my fault, he didn’t mean it. It was an accident!” She cried, receiving two heart broken looks for minuets.

Aaron couldn’t move he felt so guilty. How couldn’t he have noticed this. “Liv he hurt you!” He stated. 

“But it was my fault! I love him!” She added straight away, cheeks turning red and tears beginning to appear. 

“Liv” Robert muttered feeling overwhelmed. Things hadn’t been this difficult since Aaron was in prison and doing drugs. “I know that you love him but if he truly loves you then he wouldn’t have burnt you with a bloody cigarette.” 

She rolled her eyes at them and growled. “You just don’t want me to be happy! I’ve forgiven him and that’s all that matters so you can’t stop me from seeing him!”

“Yes we can!” Aaron yelled forcefully. “We can take your phone and make you come here every night! No more sleepovers at his. Or parties or whatever you do!” He threw everything off the table screaming as kid as he possibly could. Liv had never seen Aaron like this before. It was terrifying, and Robert couldn’t remember the last rime he saw him like his. It was certainly a while ago. Before he had even met Liv.

“Aaron I love him and he loves me so you can’t do anything to stop us from being together!” Liv screamed before running up to her room. 

If only Aaron and Robert had stopped her it checked her window. Because later that night just before heading to bed Aaron decided to just check on her. But she wasn’t there. The window was open wide and on her bed was a pile of clothes that were from her cupboard. They were clearly the ones that she didn’t take with her because her rucksack was missing as well. Aaron began yelling her name terrified out of window, hoping that Liv would hear his cries and come back. But she didn’t, Liv was probably miles away by now. 

-

Nobody would’ve thought that Liv would have gone back to him to live with. They only knew that she was with him because of the note that was left. Aaron refused to sleep at night and Robert was forced to ask Chas or Paddy to come over just so he could get some sleep and Aaron wouldn’t be alone. After many sleepless nights Robert couldn’t go on. If killed him to ask for help but he had no their choice. Seeing how scared Aaron was about Liv was killing everyone that cared about him and draining their energy. Always trying to convince the man that she was fine and it was just a phase. That the teen couldn’t stay away for much longer even though most of them knew that this was more than just a phase. They were all kidding themselves wLiv did text him occasionally on Steve’s phone secretly, it was usually just a brief text though that said that she was ok. The day after Liv went to Steve’s Aaron went straight to the school, praying that Liv would show up. But she didn’t. He explained to the school that Liv was in trouble and if she was seen at all, in or out of school that they should either call him or Robert. But Liv didn’t go to school. Not once knowing that Aaron or Gabby or Jacob even would force her to go with them to be safe. Everyone was trying to find ways to find her. The police were called but didn’t even bother trying to find her. When Aaron said that she was texting him they just thought that there was no ping, even though there was. 

Cain was the one that found her. He was smart, and had friends in Hotten that did shady things for money. And having a phone number was even better. Almost a thousand quid Cain spent just trying to find her. That proved how much he cared about Aaron because Cain barley knew the girl but Aaron loved her more than he loved himself. And she was a Dingle now, and even if you despise them you have to help them, it was apart of the Dingle code. Cain called Aaron and Robert straight away, when receiving an address. He told them the address and luckily because there was a party happening you could just walk in. Aaron couldn’t explain how happy he was, Robert as well. After days of worrying and hoping that Liv would show up at school so they could go get her or that she would decide to come home and would tell the two of them that her and Steve had finished. But after seeing how she acted when they discovered her cigarette burn. All Aaron wanted to do was hold her in his arms and know that she was safe. Not hurt or anything else, just safe. 

When Aaron received the news he was at the Woolpack with Robert and his mum, the man jumped out of his seat so quick that it fell to the floor. Robert rushed after his thinking that something could be wrong while chas let him go knowing that Robert was with him and picked up the chair while ignoring the many questions that people were asking her. 

“AARON! Aaron is it Liv?” Robert yelled running to the other side of the car that Aaron was already in. 

Aaron drove off before Robert had even closed the door, it almost jammed his fingers but luckily Robert had quick reflexes. They drove out of the village and Robert was asking the same questions the entire way because Aaron was too busy driving like a maniac to answer. When they were out of the village Aaron did finally tell him what’s happened.

“It’s Liv! Cain found her and he’s given me the address. It’s in Hotten.” 

That was all Robert needed to know to feel a wave of relieve fill him. “Speed up then!” He yelled and enjoyed listening to the monstrous roar that he heard when Aaron did as told.

-

The party was a lot more crowded than they usually are. By the bar was Steve and Liv, the girl was wearing exactly was Steve had texted her. The short dress that she was given as a present from a random stranger before they did what they wanted and left. She was already a little tipsy but she always was. Every time there was a party Liv would try and get drunk so when she’s alone in the bedroom with the older man or men she would be calmer and it would sometimes be a blur because she was that drunk, or Steve would sometimes put something in her drink to calm her down or even knock her out. 

In the corner of her eye Liv could see a group of men that she hadn’t seen before, they must’ve been new to the parties as well. By then was Toby and James, they seemed to be good friends with the three men. A pit developed in her stomach just by thinking about being with all of those men at once. Steve could tell that she knew what was going to happen, she had never been with more than three men, but she had to do it. If not then he would be in serious trouble with them. 

“I think that they like you.” He whispered into her ear.

“Uh Yeah” Liv replied uncomfortably, she put down her drink and looked away from the men feeling nervous. “I don’t have to be with all of them at once? Do I?”

“Of course! It’s just a bit of fun. Why don’t you go now and get it over with?” 

She wanted to say no and leave, but knowing that there was place that she could go Liv agreed and did as Steve said. Taking a deep and shaky breath Liv slowly walked into the bedroom and sat down on the massive bed. She would always just look at a specific object, like the clock or the window that had curtains covering most of it. As soon as the teen saw them walk into the room and the door be locked she wanted to cry and say no. For some reason she just don’t don’t want to be with so many men, usually she was ok but this time was worse then her first time with a man. It felt like hell. One of then sat down next to her and began to kiss her neck. At first she flinched, feeling petrified of how this would all work out, but it had to be done. There was no escape now.

\- 

Cain searched almost every room in the building hoping to find Liv in one partying, but she was nowhere to be seen. The man had been yelling her name almost every other minute praying that she would hear him. When Aaron and Robert arrived they were frantic. Asking everyone if they’d seen Liv and yelling her name almost every single second. Cain could see how desperate they were to see her. He felt sympathy for them both. 

“What if she’s not here?” Aaron panicked. 

Robert was quick to comfort him. He grabbed him by the shoulders, making him face him. “Hey listen to me! We’ll find her.”

Suddenly there were sirens coming closer and closer. It was clear that something illegal was happening in the party by how many people were beginning to panic. It must have been drugs or something and Cain immediately assumed that it was Aaron who called them. He rushed over to the two with a face full of frustration, he wanted to just leave for a moment, thinking that they might get in trouble, but if Liv was in the building then she could get in trouble too, that was what made him stay. Aaron promised that neither of them had called the police, they just wanted Liv back and that was it, as far as they knew there was no point to get the police involved. But it was good that they were there. The building was almost empty and so dental the bedroom door was slammed open making an enormous bang that call got all three men’s attention. As four grown men sprinted out of the building, putting on their clothes Aaron couldn’t help but assume that his sister was in there. He ran into the room, banging the door against the wall like the other men while Robert interrogated one of the men that had left the room. Liv was horrified when Aaron found her, so was he. When Aaron opened the door he was horrified to see Liv in the star she was, alone, hair and makeup a mess, dress half taken off on the shoulder. It was clear what was going to happen. And it looked like they were just in tone before anything happened. She pulled her sleeve back to up to sit in her shoulder and gasped, wanting nothing more but for her brother to disappear. 

“Oh my god! Liv?” Was all that Aaron could say in a gasping voice before pulling Liv into his chest. She couldn’t speak or move. It looked like she was in shock, her eyes were filled with tears, it was amazing that no tears had fell down her cheeks already. 

Aaron was struggling to hold back the tears himself. A couple managed to find their way down his cheeks but not many. Liv could only tell that her brother was crying because that was what she expected him to be doing. It wouldn’t be a shock if tears were streaming down his face quicker than a bullet, even if that was over exaggerated. 

“What have they done to you?” He whispered into her hair, struggling to not burst into tears whenever he opened his mouth. 

They walked out of the room slowly to see that Cain and Robert were busy threatening another man. Steve. They all turned to face Liv when Aaron said the mans name, shocked and confused that he was there. Robert gasped at the sight of his little sister, but Cain wasn’t hesitant to carry on asking questions.

“Who did this to her?” Cain asked the man in a deafening tone. A tone that you only heard when he was angry or was about to kill someone. 

Robert rushed down to his knees in front of the girl who Aaron had held closely, not wanting to let go ever again. Robert considered that it was a rape, that was the only thing that stuck in her mind. “What happened?” He asked Aaron, horrified by the state of Liv. 

“She was in there with four guys, the sickos. I don’t think anything actually happened though, like like we were just in time.”

The girl pushed herself away from her brother l with a struggle. When he walked her out of the room she was too shocked that he was there to do anything, her mind was trying to understand how he could’ve found her. It was a question that she couldn’t answer herself, not without asking him. 

“Actually happened?” She yelled. “What are you talking about? Nothing was about it happen, and you didn’t have come and ruin the party!” Liv screamed furiously. 

Nobody could believe what Liv had just said, she was oblivious to the fact that they just saw four older men running out of the room putting on their clothes while she was in there with her dress half way off. They were extremely confused but worried mostly. Cain could tell by Steve’s expression that he knew something. The smirk on his face that he tried to hide had proved that something more sinister happened. There wasn’t any less than a minute between Liv’s words and when Cain began to brutally beat the man, causing Liv to panic. The girl pushed her way through to two other grown men, that were still baffled by what she’d said, and began to attack Cain.

“STOP IT! STOP HURTING HIM!” She screamed while she hit Cain violently even though Cain ignored her and carried on while Aaron was forced to drag her away because she refused to stop.

“Babe it’s ok! He’s just angry!” Steve yelled back at her in reply, much to the horror of everyone else. 

Aaron and Robert froze, both having the same thoughts in their minds. Steve, the man that had told them about Liv’s drinking problem and who helped her when Aaron had told her about Gerry’s death. The same man was the man that Liv believe to me in love with, even if he had hurt her. The man was older than Robert probably. Cain had stopped battering the man after hearing what he had said. Too shocked to carry on, wanting answers now instead. There was a short silence before anyone had the strength to speak. 

“This is your bloke?” Cain muttered, hoping that the answer would be no, even if he already knew the answer. 

“Yeah. And we’re happy, so you can leave now!” 

Aaron quickly forced Liv to face him, showing her his heartbroken face and tears that were welling up in his eyes. “Liv he’s a grown man! He doesn’t want you! He wants sex!” The man cried. 

“No he doesn’t! He loves me Aaron! And I love him!” She argued, making Steve smile, knowing that Liv was completely under his spell from what he had just seen.

“If that’s true then why were you in a room with four grown men?”

For a second Liv didn’t know what to say. It baffled her, and it was clear to see. The smile slowly disappeared off of Steve’s face and a sigh of relief was heard from Robert. 

“Because...” she tried to argue. “We were just talking.”

Seeing how the grown man had completely brain washed the teenage girl. It was painful to even see. Aaron wanted to turn around and kill him, kill him for what he’d done to Liv. To his sister. But instead he thought it’d be better to stop his minds games as quick as he could. 

“Liv please stop lying to yourself!” Then man pleaded. “I think we both think the truth. And I know that it hurts, I know, but you need to stop this now before it happens again. I think that I know what he’s been doing to you, and I’m going to ask you one question. Why did you go into that room in the first place? And don’t lie to yourself it’ll only make things worst.”

“Don’t listen to them Liv!” Steve told her firmly, which only got him another painful punch to the stomach from Robert who was full of anger. 

“SHUT UP!”

There was a pause for a second as Liv battled in her mind on what to believe. She knew the truth too well but refused to face it. Knowing that it would cause pain that couldn’t be stopped. Knowing that it meant that she had been weak and vulnerable enough to fall into his trap, even though there were so many siThe girl wanted to say ‘no, no he loves me’ but it would just feel like lying through her teeth. Which it was.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Arron please don’t be mad! Please forgive me!”

Her words made Aaron break into tears immediately. Liv doing the same, she buried her face into Aaron’s chest and collapsed to the floor. 

“Of course I’m not mad at you. You’ve don’t nothing wrong! That sicko deserves to rot on hell!” Aaron soothed in a shaky voice. He laid his head on top of Liv’s and rocked her back and forward.

Suddenly a group of police officers, all holding their guns up began to search the building. Robert wasn’t hesitant to tell them what had happened and they immediately handcuffed Steve and took him away. He glared at Liv the whole time, thinking how much of a waste she was and that he’d be getting revenge if possible. 

“I’ve don’t nothing wrong! I’m the reason that you’re important Liv! You love me!” He yelled while being taken away. 

The words stuck in Liv’s mind for ages, it was the only thing that she could think about. Her mind questioned everything for a moment, but that moment became longer and longer each second. She wondered if what Steve had just said was true. But Robert was quick to say something. 

“Don’t listen to him Liv. Don’t listen to any word that leaves his disgraceful mouth!”

She didn’t listen to him. Even though Robert spoke as soon as Steve finished, Liv already believed him. Believed Steve. How couldn’t she have realised that what Steve was doing was wrong? Aaron’s grip tightened on his little sister when the man disappeared. The man wanted to kill him. Kill him for what he had done to Liv. That was until a police officer asked for them all to go down to the statin. 

They only spent around two hours at the station. All of them except Aaron and Liv were spoken to by themselves. Being underaged Liv had no choice but to have Aaron in the room with her. Even though she didn’t want him there. But all of them discovered that it was Chas that had called the police. And thank lord that she did! If not then all three men would have murdered Steve. 

Robert couldn’t stand being in a interrogation room. It was all dark and lifeless, like they are in the tv shows. The man opposite seemed to be sympathetic, seemed to believe every word that came out of his mouth with no hesitation.

“We understand that Liv had been with Steve for a few months now, and nobody knew who he was?” 

“That is correct. Me and Aaron tried out best but Liv just ran off and we couldn’t find her. The only way that she would see us if we allowed her to stay with him one night and then us the other.” Robert sighed, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that it had to come to this.

“Ok.” The officer replied, writing down what Robert had just told him in a small notepad.

Questions were being thrown at the man like he was the suspect. But the last thing that the man told Robert made it crystal clear that they were on his side. 

“I’m sorry to tell you this but your sister was groomed and we will do everything in our power to have all of her abusers locked up.” 

A tear fell fine Robert’s cheek. He knew that Liv has been abused but groomed was worst. That evil horrible man used her to get money! What type of man does that? A sicko that’s what. The blonde could feel his fists clenching together so tight that it hurt. He wanted to kill him. Kill Steve slowly and painfully, and Aaron wanted to do the same. When he listened to Liv explain everything to the kind officer it felt like he had just been stabbed in the chest.

“Can you tell me how you met Steve and what happened during your relationship?” The lady asked, she sounded like she was trying to be delicate.

Liv let out a shaky breath before she even considered answering with Aaron next to her. He didn’t speak at all and acted like he was invisible. 

“I met him when I was in the youth offenders into.” She answered trying not to cry again. “I had a really bad drinking problem and he helped me with it and he was there when my best friend died. I talked to him about everything and when u was leaving he dais that we could meet up and I could carry on talking to him.”

“And did you tell anyone this?”

“No he told me not to. I saw him outside my school one day so I went with him and o talked. But when I was talking he put his hand on my leg and I felt really uncomfortable it I didn’t say anything.” The teen said nervously, terrified of Aaron’s reaction to anything she said. “I remember that he did that every time that I was with him and then one day he said that he liked me. I didn’t want to be mean because I thought that he might not let me talk to him anymore and that would be it so I said that I liked him too.”

The siblings watched as everything that Liv had just said was being written down on a small notepad. The same as the one Robert saw. All you could hear was the deafening sound of a pen pressing down on the piece of paper over and over again. Aaron could feel Liv shaking slightly. It made him feel useless after he listened to how it all began. He should’ve noticed, should’ve realised that Liv was seeing Steve in secret. And all because she needed someone to talk to. He wasn’t good enough to her, that was what he thought. 

“Ok and can you tell us about the first time that you had sex?” 

The question shocked Liv. Out of all the questions that was the one that she wanted to ignore. But she answered anyway. 

“Yeah um... Steve said that he had s mate that had been dumped by his girlfriend and asked if I could sleep with him to make him feel better. I didn’t want to but I thought that it was just the one time. But then it ended up being a couple of times every week until Aaron and I made a deal.”

“And What was the deal?”

“The only way that I would actually see them was if I spent one night at Steve’s and the other at theirs. I wouldn’t tell anyone who he was or where he lived so they couldn’t find me. I know that it was a mistake now.”

“Ok. So how many times have you had sex with men that are paying Steve?”

“I have no idea! Usually it’d be around three to six guys a week. Sometimes their would be more than one. I hated it so much that I tried to drink myself daft but so they couldn’t tell. It never worked because Steve always stopped me, he said that I can’t end up like I was before.”

Everything that Liv had just stuck in Aaron’s mind like it had been superglued there. Five men a week. She had been groomed and Steve would use her like she wasn’t important. Like she wasn’t a person. It made him want to cry, collapse to the floor in tears and just say sorry. To Aaron this as all his fault. He thought that he didn’t do good enough, he should’ve protected his little sister. She had been raped by several grown men that probably wouldn’t get caught. That night they all went home with good news. Steve had no chance with getting away with what he had done to Liv. He wouldn’t get less than ten years. And that was good enough for Liv so even though Aaron and Robert wanted longer they never said a thing, their main focuses was Liv. 

At the beginning the teen was silent, refused to leave the house and thought that it was her fault no matter how many times everyone else told her different. Liv thought that she was stupid for not noticing that Steve was using her. What type of guy asks their girlfriends have sex with somebody else? Somebody that doesn’t love you that’s who!

The only way that Liv knew what had happened in school was through social media. But it the only thing that she found out was that there was a test in some subject that she didn’t care about, and that everyone knew about what happened to her. Liv’s biggest fear came true, all over social media people were slagging off about her and saying what a slag or idiot she is. But very rarely someone was sympathetic and stood up to the horrible bullies. It made Liv smile but only for a little bit. Then she would go back to focusing on the negative things. Gabby went to see Liv almost everyday. It was one of the only times that Aaron and Robert actually saw Liv with a smile in her face. And Gabby had no idea of how grateful they were for that. 

The night before Steve’s trial began was the worst for Liv. All she could think about was what would happen if he was found not guilty. She shivered at the thought of it, the thought of somebody else getting hurt because he didn’t locked up for abusing her. Aaron couldn’t couldn’t think straight that night either. Liv wouldn’t talk to him and Robert had insisted that he go and see his family before the next day. The man had done all he could to help his little sister and he deserved a brake. 

“Are you sure? It don’t feel right.” Aaron sighed nervously as he walked towards the door ready to leave. 

“Aaron you need to go and have at least one night with your family before tomorrow. Remember what the police said, Steve has no chance of getting away with this.” Robert argued. 

“I know but what about Liv? She shouldn’t be by herself, she needs somebody there for her.” Aaron said not sure in what to do. Although Robert was right it feel it. 

“We both know that this is a sensitive subject. And obviously she doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it with you sadly so I’ll talk to her tonight and tell you everything when you get back yeah?”

“Fine. Just tell her that I don’t care what she did she can speak to me. And I love her.”

Robert quickly placed a quick kiss on his partners cheek before he nodded. “You know I will.”

-

As soon as Aaron had left Robert hesitantly walked to Liv’s room. He didn’t consider to knock in the door, knowing that Liv wouldn’t answer him. He saw her in the corner with her head buried in her knees. His heart crumbled into pieces at the sight of her. He didn’t say anything, instead Robert sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Immediately without thinking Liv burst into tears and and buried her face into Roberts chest instead of hers. She clinched onto the blonde like there was no tomorrow. 

“I’m so scared!” She cried loudly, and felt a slight comfort when Robert began to stroke her head.

“I know” Robert whispered in a soothing tone. “It’ll be ok. He’ll be locked up for a long time and you won’t ever have to see his shameful face again.”

The girl pushed herself away from Robert and revealed her red, puffy and tearstained eyes. She must have been crying for hours before Robert came in. She quickly wiped her eyes even though there was no point. Her shaky hands hid themselves in between her knees while struggling to look at Robert in the eyes without feeling embarrassed.

“What if they find him not guilty?” Liv muttered in a shaky and anxious voice. It proved just how much this young girl had been hiding from her family after everything.

“They won’t!” Robert insisted. “The police have enough proof and once the jury see it they’ll have no choice but to lock him up. I can assure you that you’re safe. You don’t have to be scared to leave the house or go to school.”

“But they all know.” She angriest harshly. Leaning against the wall and going back to the position she was in before Robert came in.

His eyes knitted with confusion. Even though the man knew and understood what she meant, He couldn’t help but ask again for no apparent reason. Maybe because he couldn’t think of anything else, or just make it clear. “They all know?” He waited until Liv gave him a slight nod. “Who told them?” He asked afterwards in a angry tone that was clear in his voice.

“I don’t know. Probably from online.” Liv muttered quietly. So quiet that Robert struggled to understand her even though they were as close as you could possibly be.

“Have they been bothering you?”

“Not really. I’ve got like three messages from random people about the whole situation on instagram but I don’t know how the whole school found out. But I know that it wasn’t Gabby or Jacob.” Robert placed a comforting hand on her shoulder when she began to act more panicky while speaking. It didn’t exactly calm her down but it did help her feel better. Even though she didn’t say anything Robert easily knew that Liv wasn’t ready for tomorrow. Her nerves had for the better of her and it was making everything ten times worst. “Do you... do you think that everyone will come to court?” She then said after a couple of seconds of silence. Her head popped up to look at Robert again.

The question didn’t shock Robert at all. He understood why she wouldn’t want a lot of people to come to court with her and listened as she described her traumatic experiences that will haunt her for the rest of her life. He already knew that Liv didn’t like the fact that Aaron and him had gone with her, being her brothers it was a sensitive and uncomfortable subject to talk about in front of them. 

“I think that Chas and Cain will come, Belle also for Lisa. And Vic has told me that she would like to come.” He whispered, raising his eyebrows a couple of times while speaking. 

He received a nod and a disappointed look in return. Knowing that someone who you are barely close to was going to watch you tell a whole group of people about multiple rapes had just made the matter worst. 

“I can ask Cain and Belle not to come but we both know that Chas needs to be there for you as well as Aaron. This is been difficult on both you and him.” The man explained in a thorough tone. 

“How has this got anything to do with him?” Liv asked and sounded angry unlike before. “This isn’t about him!” She jumped up and walked to the centre of her room, arms crossed while doing so. 

Robert wasn’t slow to get up himself from the hard uncomfortable floor and attempted to calm the teenager down. “Liv I didn’t mean it like that. But you have to understand that it’s difficult for both me and your brother. He feels guilty like any guardian would in this situation. You have to understand that he’s trying his best but like you he also needs support, like me.”

“Like you?” She questioned with a confused look on her face. “What are you going in about?”

“Everybody needs a bit of support through tough times like these. Me and chas are Aaron’s, Vic is mine in this situation, usually it can be Aaron. And I hope that me and Aaron are yours. We understand why you don’t feel comfortable talking to us about what’s happened. I don’t think I would either if it was Vic. But we don’t care! Honestly you can tell us anything that’s gained and we’d be proud of you for telling us instead of bottling it all up.” 

What Robert said was true, even though this was mainly about Liv everyone involved would need support. They all needed to support one another and that was what they did. Court was hell for everyone. Especially Liv when she had to tell the jury in specific detail about what happened to her with the men. Aaron never said anything but he couldn’t have been more prouder. Out of everyone that came to court he was the one that understood how it felt. It got him thinking about Gordon. About wha he did to him and how it felt. He hated that his little sister that he was suppose to look after had gone trough the same thing except with more men. It feels worse when the person that hurt you was someone that thought loved you. When you realise that they never did it feels like a butler to the stomach, you feel nothing but pain and stupidity. Chas had never been more heart broken ever since discovering what happened to her son. When she listened to every detail that Liv mentioned it broke her heart. Liv was asked to describe what she had experienced on the day that Aaron, Robert and Cain found her. As much as she wanted to say no and leave the girl so goes and spoke.

“We were having a party, which meant that I would have to... you know do stuff. I saw four of them just watching me drinking and stand with Steve and I’d never been with that many guy all at once. When I asked him if I had to.... have sex with all of them, um together he said yeah.” Liv told everyone, tears had been building up for ages and while she was speaking they all came down her cheeks and made a tiny splash on the wood one after another. 

“Ok and why happened when you all were in the bedroom?”

“Um I sat down on the bed and they came in. One of them locked the door and I don’t know why exactly but it made me feel more scared. It made me feel trapped because I don’t think the door had been locked before. The oldest guy laid down and started kissing my neck while the others got undressed. They tried to rip my clothes off but someone was yelling that the police were coming and we all needed to go so they stopped and made a runner. I wanted to just shake it off and leave but I couldn’t. I was shaken a bit and couldn’t move.... until my brother, um Aaron found me. Then I panicked and started to yell and say that nothing happened but it didn’t work. I couldn’t really convince myself that I was ok anymore.” 

In the corner of her eye she could Chas and Robert sitting beside Aaron. That was only the second time in more than an hour that Liv had actually looked in their direction. Aaron looked like he was struggling to to take everything in and carry on listening. So Chas pulled him in for a hug and let his grown son leaned against her while Robert couldn’t stand to look away from Liv. Watching us she acted and listening to her like it would be her last time. When that day had finally ended Liv met everyone else in the corridor. As soon as Aaron saw her he rushed up to her and pulled her into his chest, letting her cry. 

“You did amazing! I’m so proud of you!” 

And it was true. Aaron felt like Liv’s was no longer the young vulnerable teenage girl that had a bad attitude but was now a young girl who was strong and brave and could actually have a future. On that day when the jury had made a decision everyone came. The Dingles, Gabby, Vic all of them. Dressed in their finest clothes praying that what they had been promised would happen. The only thing that Sandra did through the whole thing was send a few texts, whisking her daughter good luck in court and things like that. Nobody could believe the nerve she had to do that. To send a text and think that she shouldn’t have come over, or even called! But they forgot all about her on that day. That finale when Liv would get justice. Liv sat by Aaron and Gabby. Both of them were holding one of her hands while she glared at Steve, hoping that he suffers. 

“Has the jury made a decision?”

“We have your honour.”

“How do you find the defendant?”

“Guilty”

There was a swarm of excited and extremely happy whispers. Liv could feel people giving her a nudge and all of ten began to hug each other. Aaron immediately hugged Liv first and said: 

“It’s over now! He’ll be locked up for a long time.”

But Liv couldn’t do anything except smile and cry. She watched as Steve was taken away. He begged the judge and offices to stop and actually had the nerve to say that the jury was wrong even though everyone knew they weren’t. Everyone knew that Steve had been grooming Liv straight after seeing half of the evidence. All of the messages and emails that mentioned money as well as descriptions and photos of Liv wearing just a baggy top that she usually wore when making breakfast in the morning at Steve’s. The happiness that the young girl felt as he disappeared out of sight was glorious. After months of hell it was finally over. She took her first breath knowing that he was gone a couple of seconds later. But nothing would ever be like before. It took months before Liv actually felt like it was all behind her, even though she thought about it almost every single day. Even if it was just for a second. When she’d finally taken it all in luv was up and hugging Gabby and Aaron and Robert and the list goes on. 

After court everyone went back to the Woolpack to celebrate except for Liv and Aaron. Even though they’d got justice Aaron still needed to speak to her. The two walked into the Mill and Liv immediately headed upstairs but was stopped halfway up the spiral staircase when Aaron kindly asked her if they could talk. Liv made her way to the couch and sat down next to her brother. He knew that Liv was in no condition to be pressured into anything, but she needed to know that people could help.

“You have no idea of how proud I am of you. Standing up in front on of everyone and telling them what happened to you is hard and terrifying. I just want to let you know that, and I want you to know that you can speak to me or Robert or even a councillor like I do if you’d like. Would you like that?”

She looked down for a second then back up again. Feeling nervous to answer honestly, not wanting to hurt Aaron’s feelings but knowing that she needed to have someone besides him to help her when she’s struggling. With Aaron’s history it’s difficult to open up about stuff incase it stresses them or pushes them over the edge. And Robert was no better, he had been so busy dealing with everyone else’s troubles that sometimes Liv would worry that one more problem would push him over the rails.

“Yeah I think that’s a good idea.” She have her brother a tight her, which made him feel happy. “Thanks for helping me through this. I know o haven’t been easy.”

“Hey don’t worry about it.” Aaron laughed quietly. “I love you.”

“I love you too”


End file.
